Baño, ¿a la húngara?
by Stefan Ritter
Summary: Alemania esta cansado de tanto trabajo por parte de la UE, por lo que busca tomarse unos días de descanso en los baños termales de Budapest. Jamás imaginó lo que sucedería esa noche en medio de un baño turco. One shot. Alcohol, sensualidad y nudismo.


**Buenas las tengan sus mercedes~ OK no.**

**Este one shot lo escribí aproximadamente en diciembre del 2012, revisado por una gran amiga Yuki Rybkitsune. No lo había publicado... porque estaba inseguro de que estuviera completamente IC, pero bueno, hoy decidí compartir algo de esta pareja tan ignorada con ustedes. **

**Espero lo disfrutes tanto o más que yo al escribirlo.**

* * *

Algo no estaba bien en el cuerpo de Alemania, últimamente estaba siendo víctima de una avalancha de trabajo y aunque trabajaba más de 12 horas al día, no podía darse abasto ni con ayuda de Francia, quien no hacía más que hablar aparentar estar ayudando. O al menos era así como el alemán lo veía. Hubiera querido que Suiza le ayudase, pero aquel tenía sus propios asuntos, además de que n pertenecía a la UE.

¿Qué podía hacer? Por una vez en años, el germano se sintió abrumado. En un arranque de furia, lanzó sus papeles en blanco y los que tenía que revisar al suelo. Más tarde quizá le daría hasta más trabajo, pero valía la pena descargar su frustración. Tomó una revista para adultos y comenzó a hojearla, no había manera de que eso no le relaje, después de todo era su lectura de esparcimiento favorita.

Pero luego comenzó a notar que algo no estaba del todo bien, sino que hacía demasiado silencio y que le dolía mucho la espalda. Se puso de pie dejando su cómodo sillón atrás. Tomó un compact disc al azar y lo puso en el reproductor, segundos después estaba escuchando una famosa pieza de Franz Liszt. Estiró un poco su espalda y brazos logrando hacer que sus huesos tronasen como si fuera la espalda de un anciano jorobado.

─Mucha tensión. Quizá deba tomar un baño. Un muy buen baño.

_¡Claro! Esa sería una buena idea_. Pensó mientras un brillo se hacía presente en sus ojos, sería muy bueno tomar unas cortas vacaciones en casa de Hungría, más concretamente, en su capital Budapest, conocida por sus balnearios de aguas termales. Además, hacía años que no visitaba ese mágico lugar y por si fuera poco, sería muy bueno ver a su vieja amiga y aliada comercial, esta vez por algo que no fuera negocio. A pesar de que no se llevaba muy bien con su hermano, le seguía teniendo una gran estima.

El Sol apenas se empezaba a ocultar cuando el germano ya se encontraba en la capital de los magyares. Una llamada previa con aquella mujer le había dado a entender que él no necesitaba de reservaciones, sino que tendría un pequeño balneario privado para él.

─¡Szia Ludwig!

─Hallo…─ En cuanto se volteó a donde venía aquella peculiar voz femenina, fue atacado por un suave abrazo por parte de la anfitriona. ─ . . .

EL hombre no hizo más que corresponder de a poco, mientras la dama se sentía contenta de verlo por una razón que no fuera trabajo. Por un momento, se sintió como en aquellos años en que trabajaba en la casa del austriaco y Ludwig, era el amo Sacro Imperio aún si no fuera más que un niño. A la húngara siempre le pareció curioso el hecho de que siendo menor había crecido antes que él. No dejaba de parecerle tierno el hecho de que el rubio no lograse recordar su pasado, nada que fuese anterior a 1871.

Poco a poco, el abrazo se cortó. Alemania se encontraba un poco incómodo, pues hasta ahora solo Italia le recibía de esa manera, aunque un poco… mucho más enérgica. Por otro lado, a Hungría no le molestaba mostrarse sincera en sus sentimientos con alguien tan sereno y calmado como él, a diferencia de su odioso hermano.

─¿Hace cuánto que no venías a descansar a mi casa?

─Bueno… mi gente suele venir seguido.

─No hablo de ellos, idiota… Hablo de ti.─ A pesar de todo, la voz de la mujer era notablemente amable.

─Es que soy Alemania y cualquier alemán lleva mi espíritu en su sangre y su mente, a donde quiera que vaya…

Hungría estalló en risas, las que parecía que trataba de callar tapándose la boca, aunque en realidad lo hacía como un gesto de educación. Pero es que en realidad no se había esperado una respuesta tan filosófica por parte de aquel hombre de aspecto tan rudo, que además había dicho semejantes palabras con una seguridad y orgullo que a cualquier alemán hubiera hecho sentir inspirado.

─A veces eres tan tierno. Como un niño…

─Exageras, Elizabeta. No lo soy.

─Claro que lo eres y punto final, no aceptaré negaciones.

─Está bien… como digas.─ El germano encogió sus hombros. No le agradaba mucho el hecho de ser tratado como un jovencito, pero tampoco tenía muchas ganas de llevar la contra a alguien y especial a esa mujer.

─¿Cuántos días te piensas quedar?

─Solo hoy y mañana. Salgo de vuelta al día siguiente por la mañana. ¿Cuánto te deberé por la estancia?

─Oh, claro que no debes nada. Mucho haces ya por mi economía trayendo a tu gente a vacacionar aquí y al lago Balatón. Tomemos esto como un favor entre amigos. ¿Sí?

─Pero son ellos, no yo…

─¿No dijiste que vivías en ellos? ¿Me mentiste?

Un silencio un poco incómodo para el rubio de hizo presente, una clara victoria para la anfitriona, que parecía estar más que contenta con esa agilidad retórica que raras veces mostraba. Ludwig echó un largo suspiro ante su aplastante derrota y su estómago comenzaba a llamarle la atención.

─Como digas… ¿Cenamos algo? Yo pago.

─Está bien. ¿Pero qué quieres cenar?

─No tengo idea… Sorpréndeme…

Entrada la noche en el interior de un pequeño edificio que solía hacer las veces de hotel exclusivo, Alemania se preparaba para entrar a ese pequeño balneario que le había dejado la húngara. El pequeño vestidor estaba impecable y tenía donde guardar sus objetos personales y su ropa. Su camisa se encontraba colgada para evitar que se moje y se arrugue y sus zapatos estaban también en un lugar fuera del alcance del agua. Estaba a punto de quitarse los pantalones cuando la dueña del lugar le llamó.

─_Ja?_ ─Ludwig se encaminó hacia la puerta del vestidor para hablar con la húngara.

─¿Te molestaría si entro contigo?

─_Nein_. Está bien… no creo que deba haber problema alguno.─ No era tan arrogante como para negarle el uso de un baño, a la propia dueña de éste, además de que ella no le estaba cobrando la estancia.

─Bien, me iré a cambiar.

Ludwig se devolvió hacia el interior del vestidor mientras escuchaba los pasos de la castaña hacia el vestidor contiguo. Se desnudó por completo, había pensado en meterse desnudo al agua ya que estaría solo, pero en vista de que no, tomó de su maleta de viaje un traje de baño en forma de trusa, quizá era muy pequeño pero era lo único que había llevado.

Salió del vestidor, dispuesto a entrar al agua y beber un licor local o leer. Pero el sonido que provenía del vestidor femenino le intrigaba un poco, le hubiera gustado asomarse y mirar un poco, pero obviamente decidió no hacerlo, pues no solo sería una falta grave de respeto, sino que era algo que no iba consigo, quizá un poco más con su hermano, pero ese no era el tema.

Ruborizado por sus malos pensamientos, fue directo a donde el afamado licor _Unicum_ le esperaba, preparó dos vasos pequeños y los acercó a la orilla, lo suficiente como para que se moje la parte baja pero no como para que se cagan. Acto seguido acercó también la botella.

Sus pensamientos le tenían un poco inquieto y su mente permanecía muy lejos, tanto que no logró darse cuenta de que Hungría había ya salido del vestidor y no solo eso, sino que le miraba muy atenta, como si se tratase de una maestra que verifica el buen desempeño de un joven alumno.

El germano se dispuso a meterse al agua cuando notó aquella sexy figura en un pequeño traje de baño. No era tan revelador como cualquier hombre en su posición hubiera querido, pero en cierta forma estaba mejor así, puesto que su traje de baño sí que era mucho más pequeño y la menor incitación o excitación sería bastante más que notoria.

A Elizabeta por su parte, le intrigaba lo trabajado que el alemán mantenía su cuerpo Ya antes lo había visto en las guerras mundiales y le parecía extraño el hecho de que pareciera haberse tragado los malos años de dominación extranjera que sufrieron las naciones el eje, además, verlo tan fuerte bajo la ropa como se veía con ella era indescriptible en simples palabras.

Disimuladamente, cada cierto tiempo daba un pequeño vistazo a la abultada, cubierta y sobre todo resaltante entrepierna de aquel hombre. No podía dejar de imaginar ese pene en las manos del hermano de su dueño, o bien con su ex-esposo o el inocente italiano… haciendo una y mil cosas pervertidas y placenteras tanto para ellos como para los ojos de la húngara. Incluso por momentos le cruzaba la idea de tener ese trozo de carne dentro de su propio cuerpo…

Alzó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, mientras alejaba esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Y es que era su amigo y vaya que sería una grosería fantasear con él, aún si fuera dentro de su propia mente.

Ninguno de los dos logró notar que se había dado un largo silencio entre los dos, sin embargo no era nada incómodo, era simplemente que no tenían nada que decir. Pero todo tiene un fin y ese silencio terminó cuando la húngara le dirigió una nueva sonrisa, la que a su vez el alemán respondió con una serena mirada.

─Si no falta nada, entonces entraré primero.

─No hay problema, Elizabeta... A-adelante.

Ludwig no pudo alejar su mirada de ese cuerpo, si de frente era bonita, de perfil y de espalda lo era también. Una sola mirada de reojo le fue suficiente a la chica para pensar que estaba siendo desnudada con la sola mirada, normalmente le daría una mirada asesina a la persona que hiciera eso, pero siendo el germano el culpable de dicha afrenta, la mujer magyar no sentía la necesidad de reprenderle, después de todo si venía de él podría tomarlo como un halago.

A pesar de ser un hombre que se fija en los pequeños detalles, no logró darse cuenta de ello. Claro que si sentía antojo por acostarse con ella, pero a veces la seguía mirando como la esposa de Austria, además de pensar que ella era mayor que él le hacía sentirse como como un pervertido. En realidad si lo era, pero era del tipo reprimido, ya que la costumbre de mantener la buena imagen y dignidad en alto le detenían la gran mayoría de las veces, por lo que se limitaba a mirar revistas o videos.

Pese a todo, este entró al agua y aunque la piscina era espaciosa, por alguna razón se acomodó junto a la anfitriona, tomando una de las pequeñas copas para tragos en las que había servido el licor. Por inercia, la mujer tomó la otra a su vez, las chocaron como si se tratase de champagne y bebieron al unísono.

─Hm. Esto sabe parecido al _Jägermeister_. Aunque al mismo tiempo, es bastante diferente.

─Lo es y lo es. ¿Quieres más?

─_Ja, bitte_. ¿De qué está hecho?

─De hierbas, cuales son y como lo preparan es secreto familiar de los dueños, descendientes de su creador.

─Vaya... Quizá me lleve uno o dos frascos cuando regrese a casa.

Ludwig no pudo evitar mirar una gota de licor que resbaló desde la boca, por la barbilla y hasta el pecho húngaro. Este, sin notarlo realmente estaba hipnotizado por la mezcla de sensaciones que el suave movimiento del agua caliente, la hermosa vista y el ligeramente dulce sabor de aquella bebida.

Mientras tanto, Elizabeta podía notar que la miraban mientras servía de nuevo el _unicum_ y aunque no pareciera, se le antojaba cada vez más. Hasta ahora empezaba a pensar si coquetearle un poco y ver que sucedía, después de todo, ambos estaban solteros, eran maduros y lo más importante es que ambos sabían darle esa importancia al hermetismo y privacidad de relaciones que pocas personas le daban en la actualidad.

─¿Qué miras, Ludwig? ─ La húngara no pudo quedarse más tiempo callada, prefiriendo ser fiel a sus instintos y sentimientos. Lo bueno del calor del agua, es que ambos rostros parecían ruborizados, así que sería más fácil para ella esconder la excitación que comenzaba a sentir por el solo hecho de imaginar y si, por desear.

─Nada. _Ich b_…─ Inevitablemente Ludwig sintió como la sangre le corría y se estancaba en su cabeza, estaba seguro que estaba ruborizado y que la húngara tomaría ventaja de ello. En realidad, comenzaba a tomar ventaja desde antes.

─No mientas, se lo que estás pensando. ─ La mujer de cabello castaño estaba más que segura que no se lo negaría, más si ella tomaba el control de las cosas… y es que también estaba consiente de algunos de los fetiches de aquél germano.

Ludwig se sintió abrumado y pensando en los sartenazos que recibía su hermano por cosas mucho menores que esa, esperaba ser echado de ahí al siguiente instante. Pero lejos de eso, la húngara dejó las copitas en el piso húmedo y se acercó a su invitado, pegando su pecho contra el de él, al mismo tiempo que su boca buscaba los labios de aquel hombre.

Tomándola del torso, aquel hombre no reparó en darle sus labios a aquella mujer, mientras disfrutaba de la dulce sensación de tener esos suaves senos contra su duro pecho. No tardaron mucho en retomar la distancia entre boca y boca, pero sin alejar sus cuerpos. Elizabeta tomó la gruesa mano del hombre y la guió hacia su cintura y de vuelta a su torso hasta tocar con esa tela que cubría sus pechos. Acto seguido presionó esa mano contra su cuerpo, en una indirecta para que la desnudara de verdad esta vez; pero el otro, aunque imaginaba que ella lo quería, sentía la necesidad de esperar a que ella se lo pidiera, o más bien, de que se lo ordenara.

─Quítalo. ─ Fue la orden que el alemán esperaba e inmediatamente, sus dos manos llevaron a cabo la tarea.

Besos, abrazos y toqueteos comenzaron a calentar mucho más la situación. El hombre no dejaba de aprovechar que estaban en el agua, para levantarla y acceder a lamer y besar los pechos de la mujer, succionando sus pezones incluso en algunas ocasiones. Solo había un problema para Ludwig y aunque sabía disfrutar un poco del dolor, este prefería mil veces verlo en una revista o película que sentirlo en su propia carne… El problema es que su estrecho traje de baño impedía que su miembro de expandiera con libertad y no le daba el placer que hubiera querido sentir.

Elizabeta se alejó un poco, apenas lo suficiente para bajar su mano hacia ese lugar que parecía más un paquete masculino comprimido que otra cosa.

Una mirada y una ligera sonrisa pervertida le dedicó la mujer antes de tomar aire y sumergirse para liberar al hombre de la presión que le privaba de ese mundano pero divino placer. Hubiera querido vérselo bajo el agua, pero hacía demasiado calor ahí abajo como para que una cabeza humana pudiera soportar un poco más de lo que ella estuvo. Un poco más y se hubiera desmayado.

─_Dankeshön, mein Frau._

Agradeció dejando ese trozo de tela en el piso húmedo, en el cual se encontraba recargado y ahora, mucho más relajado de sentir su miembro expanderse con la total libertad que solo el agua o el aire le podían dar.

Pero esa libertad no le duró mucho, pues la traviesa mano de la húngara estaba ya jugueteando con esa extremidad que en su infancia creyó le brotaría en cualquier momento. Para su sorpresa, se sentía más grande de lo que había imaginado y un ansia por sentirlo en su interior se fue haciendo mucho más grande.

─Te toca…─ La amable voz de la dama se escuchaba un tanto agitada por la excitación, pero en realidad quería quedarse completamente desnuda antes de irse juntos a la cama.

El hombre no dudó en hacerlo, aunque en vez de sumergir su cabeza, aprovechó sus largos brazos para ello, logrando quitárselo hasta apenas debajo de las rodillas, luego tuvo que sumergirse un poco. La mujer, complacida de ello, no dudó en ayudarle alzando una pierna seguida de la otra, dejándole la prenda en las manos. Quien, entrado en acción, fingió oler la prenda esperando sacarle una sonrisa o algo similar a su compañera de quien comenzaba a conocer mucho mejor ese lado oculto. A ella le extrañó un poco esa acción y aunque no era muy de su agrado, le hizo feliz comprobar que si se sentía atraído hacia ella y que no solamente se dejaba llevar por la situación.

Sin esconder esa felicidad, lo miró a los ojos mientras tomaba de sus manos acercaba su boca a la del otro, quien trató de besarla de nuevo. Sin embargo ella negó el beso y en cambio, abrió apenas sus labios.

─Vamos a su habitación, señor. ─ Le murmuró juguetona e imperativamente a la cara, ya le había tomado el gusto a llamarle "señor" a pesar de que era ella quien tenía el mando. Claro que aún se sentía un poco avergonzada, debido principalmente a la relación de amistad que habían sostenido desde tiempo atrás. Pero todo eso estaba por cambiar, desde este momento y en adelante nada volvería a ser lo mismo…

─Como ordene, _mein Frau-Meister_.

El hombre alejó sus manos de ese cuerpo que unos segundos antes quería abrazar, no sin antes robarle ese beso que le había sido negado y agregando un último toqueteo a su suaves pechos. Se encaminaron juntos hacia la escalera de salida, saliendo del agua primero el varón, acto seguido comenzó a salir la dama, a quien no dudó en extender la mano para ayudarla a salir, aprovechando a cargarla en sus brazos.

A la húngara le gustó mucho el detalle, aunque le hubiera sido mucho más fácil salir a ella que a él, le era divertido y quizá podría ser adictivo el hecho de ser mimada de esa manera. Ludwig no dejaba de ser un caballero y a Elizabeta eso le excitó mucho más.

Salieron de la sala de baño, dejando abandonada la botella de licor, solo acompañada por las copitas para tragos y se dirigieron a la habitación, donde los muebles y la Luna fueron únicos testigos de la pasión y placer que ambos derramaron sobre sus cuerpos húmedos y tibios.

A la mañana siguiente, Ludwig despertó abrazado a un suave cuerpo desnudo que permanecía a su lado; Elizabeta seguía dormida y completamente satisfecha con lo que había hecho junto con el alemán durante buena fracción de la noche. Miró esos cabellos de color castaño claro y no dudó en oler uno de sus mechones: su cabello y su piel aún tenían el olor de la mezcla de sudor y hormonas que ambos habían derramado cuando sus cuerpos se fundían en uno solo.

Vio el reloj de pared, confirmando que aún era temprano y como no tenía que trabajar ese día se volvió a recostar a su lado, cuidando de pegarse lo más posible a la mujer y abrazándola, para así poder notar el momento en que ésta despierte.

¿Qué era ahora su relación? Ni el mismo lo sabía.

Poco tiempo después sonó el teléfono celular del germano. Elizabeta se despertó y contenta lo volteó a ver, indicándole que no le molestaba en absoluto que contestara.

En silencio, el hombre la besó en la frente y casi corriendo se dirigió a tomar la llamada antes de que ésta se perdiera. Luego de colgar deseó jamás haber contestado.

La llamada era de su superior, su descanso se había terminado. Tenía que volver cuanto antes a Berlín por indicaciones para después volar a Bruselas, a una junta extraordinaria del parlamento europeo en esa misma tarde.

Luego de explicarlo a su compañera, esta accedió de mala gana. Pero al final, era una de sus obligaciones y ella misma tendría que acudir también. De hecho, ya estaba a la espera de que le llegara su propia notificación.

Tomaron otro baño juntos; haciendo el amor de nuevo, pero esta vez bajo las tibias cortinas del agua de una ducha.

─Ludwig… ─ Esta vez, la húngara prefirió llamarlo por su nombre humano mientras se despedían.

─Dime. ─ De alguna manera, este ya se imaginaba lo que le diría.

─¿Qué somos ahora? Necesito saberlo.

─… No estoy muy seguro… Yo…

─¿Hn? ─ Ninguno de los dos sabía realmente que decir. La incertidumbre se apoderó de la chica.

─No podemos casarnos… sería muy repentino y tampoco es el momento adecuado.─ Suspiró muy hondamente. ─Tampoco podría tomarte como mi novia… tengo demasiado trabajo y los días libres son muy escasos… sé que tu situación es similar.

A la húngara no le gustó mucho que quedara solo así y era muy fácil percibirlo en su cara. Por suerte, el rubio lo notó y eso le dio una idea, justo a tiempo.

─Si no te molesta… que yo… ah… ─ estaba nervioso y su nervios le traicionaban, no sabía realmente como explicarlo. ─Si no te molesta que no nos podamos ver tan seguido… si estás bien manteniéndolo solo entre nosotros dos y algunos amistades cercanas… ¿Te gustaría ser… mi novia? ─ No sería lo mejor, pero de momento eso sería mucho mejor que nada.

Ludwig no dudó en colocar sus manos sobre los hombros de la mujer, esperando que ella estuviera de acuerdo con ello; de hecho estaba de acuerdo, pero tampoco le gustaba mucho la idea de no poder ver seguido a su pareja. Sin una mejor idea, asintió y alzó su cabeza hacia su ahora novio, necesitaba ser besada al menos una última vez antes de verlo partir hacia su casa.

Tal como deseaba fue besada y antes de que lo imaginara, las manos que rodeaban su cintura la levantaron del suelo. Estaba lo suficientemente complacida como para esconder aquella lágrima que deseaba escaparse. Segundos más tarde, sus pies volvieron a sentir el suelo, volviendo a pensar tan positivamente como solía hacerlo desde siempre.

─No te preocupes, todo irá mejor desde aquí en delante. Yo me encargaré de que así suceda, _Szerelmem_.

─Claro. Así será.

Más confiado y relajado, el otro se quitó su cruz de hierro y la colgó del cuello de la húngara, besándola de nuevo, esta vez en su frente como un mensaje de que era él quien la protegía desde ahora y en delante. Dio un paso atrás tocando toda la piel de sus brazos hasta llegar a sus manos, separándose para volver a sus asuntos de trabajo.

_El fin de semana volveré. Lo haré._

* * *

**Cualquier queja, critica o aporte es bien recibido sin importar si es en público. **

**¡Gracias! _Be happy._**


End file.
